<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Pleasure by BornToLose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974042">New Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose'>BornToLose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blurb weekends [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Richard Hell And The Voidoids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard eats you out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Hell/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blurb weekends [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richard is lying on the mattress while you are getting ready for bed. "You're so beautiful," he murmurs and you take a look in the mirror to see him watching you.</p><p>You smile, putting your hairbrush down. "You too, Richard."</p><p>"Come here, baby girl."</p><p>You get up and walk over to him, bending down to kiss him. He pulls you down on the bed by your hips, further deepening the kiss, his teeth gently tugging at your bottom lip. He flips you over so you're lying underneath him and his face inches closer towards your crotch.</p><p>Already suspecting what he's got in mind, you grin. You know how much he loves going down on you and as he's incredibly good at doing this, you never decline the offer. Some days he even begs you to let him eat you out, which you find kind of sweet because it's rare for men to like giving as much - or even better - than receiving. As soon as he gets started, you can expect a session of at least twenty minutes and even then, it doesn't get boring.</p><p>Richard takes off your panties, his eyes still on yours when he slides his tongue along your folds. You moan softly, which brings a smile to his face. He places open-mouthed kisses on your thighs before getting back to gently sucking your clit. You close your eyes, getting lost in the moment as his tongue slips in.</p><p>One of the things he enjoys most is watching your reactions. Hearing your sighs, moans and heavy breathing turns him on because he knows he's making you feel good. Early on in your relationship, he quickly figured out what drives you wild, so he doesn't have to ask what you like anymore. He knows every little thing that gets you going and tries to include all of them every time.</p><p>His own moans vibrate throughout your body, making you arch your back, your legs twitching as you feel your orgasm washing over you. Richard smirks satisfied and crawls upwards so he's on eye level with you. "Thanks," you say huskily, your breath still shaky.</p><p>"Anytime," he whispers before kissing you softly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>